Kiss Cam
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: Harry takes Nikki to see some events at the London 2012 Olympic games for her birthday. What happens when they are caught on the kiss cam in the velodrome?


I** don't know how many of you saw it but at the velodrome one day they did the kiss cam and this idea just came to me as I was looking at how many medals Team GB had; so just imagine that for her birthday, Harry took Nikki to see the cycling the day they did the kiss cam and this is what happens.**

You sit there just staring at the athletes as they race around the track. You know you should probably pay more attention to them, but you can't help but think of the goddess that sits next to you. It was Nikki's birthday today and you'd decided that with the Olympics being in London, just around the corner from where you live, that you'd get tickets to a few events and take her to see them, so here you are sat in the velodrome trying to watch as Victoria Pendleton goes for another gold but you can't help but be distracted by Nikki, who sits next to you, eagerly watching the race in front of you, unknowing to what she is doing to you.

You join in as the thousands of people surrounding you stand up and cheer as Victoria Pendleton gets another gold for team GB. Tearing your mind away from Nikki, you think back to what tickets you bought and which event is next. Your mind is distracted once again as the crowd starts chanting 'Kiss, kiss, kiss!' You turn to Nikki and ask her what is going on, only for her to tell you that they've started a kiss cam.

Your mind is reeling with thoughts right now but the most prominent thought seems to be "What if it lands on me and Nikki!?" You can't build up the courage to kiss her in private, but to kiss her in public, in front of all these people? You'd rather die.

Your worst nightmare comes true as you take a peek at the big screen, placed at the head of the stadium, and see not only your face, but Nikki's too. You can hear the crowds chanting the same as before 'Kiss, kiss, kiss!' Turning to look at Nikki, you see her face is contorted with shock just as much as you imagine yours is. With courage that definitely wasn't there before, you lean forwards and kiss the very lips that you've been wanting to kiss since you met their owner 8 years ago now.

The kiss begins being just a small, chaste kiss to shut the crowd up but slowly escalates into the sort of kiss you had always dreamed of sharing with the woman that is so intimately attached to your lips. In the back of your mind you know that the crowd lost interest in you and have moved onto target another couple but you don't care, the last time you were lucky enough to kiss Nikki, you had passed it off as just shutting her up. This time you could easily pass it off as the kiss cam, but you knew that if you didn't tell her how you felt now, you never would.

Tearing your lips away, you rest your forehead against hers and look into her eyes and whisper 'I love you, Nikki Alexander.' Smiling brightly as she whispers her reply 'I love you too, Harry Cunningham.'

* * *

When the day is done, you leave the Olympic park hand in hand. Not keen on ending the day just yet, you drag Nikki down the street, planning on taking her to the same restaurant you took her too before, The Kauloon Kitchen.

Taking pleasure in the look on her face as she realises where you've taken her, you drag her inside and steer her in the directions the same booth you sat in all them years ago. A waitress approaches your table and you order a bottle of red wine as well as the very same dishes you had order on your previous visit to this restaurant.

'Thank you for the perfect day' Nikki smiles at you as put some money on the little tray with the bill.

'My pleasure. I couldn't let your birthday pass without doing something, I can only use the walking stick jokes once a year after all.' You smile back, standing up and taking her hand.

'You wouldn't use them at all if you knew what was good for you' Nikki fires back at you as you hail down a cab to take you both back to her place. Climbing in behind her, you settle in the seat next to her, wrapping your arm around her shoulders as she leans into your body.

Arriving outside her apartment, you pay the driver and climb out to walk her to her door. 'Thank you again, Harry.'

'I could think of another way you could thank me.' You smile suggestively at her.

Taking the hint, Nikki leans forwards and once again, your lips are connected just briefly this time before she pulls away and invites you in for coffee. You take her up on her offer and follow her inside, closing the door behind you, knowing that the day isn't over yet.


End file.
